Vitrectomy probes are used during vitreoretinal surgery to remove ocular tissues, such as vitreous humor and membranes covering the retina. These probes have a port for drawing in and dissecting tissues. The port opens a fixed amount, tissue is drawn into the port, the port closes, severing the tissue, and the tissue is aspirated. This action may be repeated to remove desired tissues.